Star Wolf Assault
by Gurahk
Summary: 15 years after Star Fox Command, Dash Bowman has declared a second Lylat Wars and who to stop Venom but.....a new Star Wolf? Crossover due to love-child being a part of Star Wolf. Rating may rise later on. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: How It All Came to Be

Star Wolf Assault

Prologue: How It All Came to Be

(A/N: This is a new fanfic I am making. Hopefully, I will be more proud of this than the others. This takes place 15 years after _Star Fox Command_, so that's kinda why there's a new Star Fox. It also features a new Star Wolf team (.com/albums/yy83/Gurahk2/StarWolf_) with a love-child of Tails & Cosmo, which is why it's under "Crossovers". Anyway, please enjoy the prologue!)

* * *

Corneria—fourth planet in the Lylat System. Many times has this beautiful Earth-like planet been under attack. 5 years ago, Corneria and the Lylat System were attacked by the venomous creatures known as the Anglars. They threatened to conquer the Lylat System until they were defeated by Team Star Fox. Shortly after that time, both they—and their rivals, Star Wolf—disbanded. Eventually, a new Star Fox team was assembled, led by Fox McCloud's son—Marcusbut they soon disappeared.

Shortly after the Anglar Invasion, Wolf O'Donnell returned to the Sargasso Space Station and his son, Clyde. Seeing that he didn't have any need to continue flying, he spent 8 years training his son how to fly and fight; nearly everything he knew. When Clyde finished his training, he decided to assemble a new Star Wold team and flew in his newly-designed Wolfen, while his father stayed behind and retired.

Panther Caroso was at peace in Corneria. While he had no one to love, he had a daughter named Angel. He spent around the same time as Wolf did to teach his daughter everything he knew about space travel, fighting, and especially attracting the opposite sex. She soon left to find adventures in the Lylat System.

When Clyde and Angel crossed paths with one another, they instantly fell in love with one another, but both kept their feelings a secret, afraid of rejection. Angel was recruited into the new Star Wolf, alongside Kyle Oikonny—son of orginal Star Wolf member Andrew Oikonny—and Ivy Prower—daughter of a seemingly famous pilot named Miles "Tails" Prower.

General Peppy Hare gave them their own ship—the Great Wolf, which is evry similar to the original Star Fox's ship, the Great Fox. They were also given two assistants on the ship: ROB 64—a robot which once served with Star Fox—and former Star Wolf member, Leon Powalski. While Star Wolf do not mind helping the Cornerian Army, Kyle does not trust Corneria due to past issues with his father and the planet itself.

15 years have past since the day Dash Bowman—grandson of the evil scientist Andross--helped Star Fox defeat the Anglars. Afterwards, he stayed behind on Venom to make it look beautiful; he succeeded. Perhaps he was _too _successful, however. Dash became obsessed with power that he started the same thing his grandfather did: the Lylat Wars.

Dash Bowman and many of Andross' remnant forces regrouped a more massive army to attack Corneria and the rest of the Lylat System. Now, the new Star Wolf must protect the Lylat System and defeat Dash and the Venomian army....once and for all!

* * *

(A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Review and let me know what ya think!)


	2. Chapter 1: Defending the Capitol

Star Wolf: Assault

Chapter 1: Corneria — Defending the Capitol!

(A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter of my crossover. Hope ya like it!)

The Great Wolf—a spacecraft like the Great Fox in every way possible—was nearly approaching the planet Corneria. In the docking bay of the ship, a blue-eyed blue vixen with sweet violets in her hair was working on the Wolfen's. This was Star Wolf's technician, Ivy Prower. She had whitish arms and wore white socks, white gloves, blue sandals, blue aviator-like glasses (which she only puts on when she's in her Wolfen), a blue dress, blue skirt, and a family locket.

Ivy was practically done with the modifications on the Wolfen's after spending about 2 hours on them. The ships were now equipped with better adaptive abilities, improved G-Diffuser, upgraded weapon systems, and more features including Wi-fi (which could come in handy when Ivy needed to analyze a boss they could come across). She went up to the bridge to inform the others.

When Ivy arrived, she found her comrades and the two in charge of the ship: Leon Powalski—elder of the team—and ROB 64—a robot that once served Star Fox. Among her teammates was a gray snow monkey with brown eyes. This was Kyle Oikonny, the team's ace pilot. He had a ponytail-like haircut and wore a red hat, red vest over red buttoned-shirt, red sweatpants, red sneakers, white gloves, and a rosary. Ivy secretly liked Kyle, but he acted like a jerk and wasn't sure if he'd be interested in her.

Another was a panther with blue eyelids and yellow eyes and dark beige secondary skin. This was Angel Caroso, the team's recon specialist. Angel wore white socks, white gloves, purple shoes, blue training bra and black jean skirt, covered slightly by a black "coat". She was somewhat a flirty type, which is why she dresses so derivatively.

Finally was a gray wolf with white points on his forehead and purple eyes. This was Clyde O'Donnell, leader of the new Star Wolf team. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans covered by a sort of gray lab coat. He also wore black gloves and gray boats and sunglasses. He secretly likes Angel and gets jealous whenever she gets flirty around someone, but fears that if he got too close in his relationship, he'd not get too focused on his duties. So he hides it the best he can, but the others (except Angel, of course) know he likes her.

Clyde turned to face Ivy. "Are the repairs done on the Wolfen's, Ivy?" he asked her.

"Yep!" Ivy said. "All amped up and ready to go, boss!"

At that moment, the team received a transmission from General Peppy, who was looking not so happy and pretty worried. After all, it took Ivy a couple hours to get the ships ready and Corneria was under attack by Dash Bowman's Venomian forces.

"Well, you all took your time in getting here, didn't you?" said the general, obviously not too pleased.

"Well, we woulda been here sooner if Ivy hadn't taken her time in getting ready." Kyle said to him, a bit rudely to him. When the Cornerian army took away his father, Andrew, Kyle had come to wait them and not trust them. Despite this, even his team were surprised to see him speak like this to General Peppy.

"Hey. I had to make sure we were all fully prepared for a second Lylat War, if this is the case." Ivy explained.

"Nevertheless," continued Peppy, "the Venomian invasion force is destroying the planet at a phenomenal pace. We need your help, Star Wolf."

"Consider it done, sir!" said Clyde as General Peppy's link to them closed. Then Clyde faced his team. "Alright! Let's move!"

The team ran to the docking bay and got into their Wolfen's. As the cockpit lowered, the team made sure that all systems were ready.

"Communications line: green." said Clyde.

"G-Diffuser: fully stabilized." said Angel.

"Weapon systems: online." said Kyle.

"Shield and scanners: fully functional." said Ivy.

Then, Leon spoke on their communicator: "Remember team: the outcome of this battle AND war rests on your shoulders. Should you fail, all of the Lylat System will fall."

"Understood!" they all said.

"Alright then," he said. "Then launch all ships!"

All ships were launched into space and towards Planet Corneria.

As Star Wolf entered Cornerian air space, the team had to adjust the G-Diffuser systems to best fit the situation. Everything was fine, even on the Great Wolf. Kyle was still furious he had to assist the ones he loathed all his life.

"I still can't believe I gotta help the army." he growled. "Corneria; of all places to save! And after what they did to me and how they took away my dad!"  
"Kyle, you know you don't have any choice." said Ivy. "Besides, Leon and General Peppy are counting on us!"

"I know that. I just don't like helping them."

"Don't worry. Maybe during this experience, you could mend your relationship with the Cornerian Army."

"I highly doubt it........but it's still worth a shot."

"Enough horsing around, you two!" said Clyde. "I see the enemy up ahead! Let's go!"

The four split up, a bit to take out incoming enemy fighters. Some fighters charged at Clyde. The Star Wolf leader managed to use his quick reflexes to barrel roll outta the way. But the enemy U-Turned and were on his tail.

"Aw, crap!" he exclaimed.

Clyde managed to use the brake to fool the Venomian soldiers, leaving them clueless. Before they had the chance to ponder where he went, they were shot down with merely a couple shots.

Ivy, on the other hand, was being chased by a trio of fighters and couldn't quite shake them off. She tried out speeding them, using U-Turns and Somersaults, doing whatever she could to get them out, but to no avail.

"This is bad!" she said. "I can't shake 'em off!"

"You ain't alone, Ivy!" said Kyle. "I can't get these guys off my tail!"

True to Kyle's words, he was having similar problem, as another trio of fighters was behind him. All he and she could do was barrel roll from their fire. Then, an idea came across Kyle.

"Ivy, let's swerve so we can ditch these guys!" he said.

"Swerve.......gotcha!" she replied.

It was a risky move, but the two intersected with another's path and without any notable damage. As for the Venom fighters..........

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All six of them crashed into each other and their dead bodies and scrap of their ships were plunged into the ocean.

"Amateurs." Kyle chuckled, satisfied. Ivy sorta giggled at his comment.

At last, the team reached the capitol city, but was in near ruins. The team was horrified (except Kyle, who was actually pretty surprised) at the scene.

"Man.....Dash really made this city look depressing." Said Kyle.

"He won't get away with this!" said Ivy.

All four Wolfen's set their G-Diffusers to All-Range Mode, so they could take out the forces in the city. Dash's forces were everywhere, some perhaps larger than others. Space fighters, ground soldiers, tanks, robots, you name it!

"These guys are everywhere!" exclaimed Angel, as she blasted some fighters.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to pull a Hiroshima on all these guys." said Kyle. "Even these Cornerian scum!"

Leon disapproved of Kyle sacrificing the Cornerians to defeat Venom, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. "Remember to use your bombs wisely." he sighed.

"Got it, Leon. Consider all my problems for now toasted!" said Kyle, as he began bombing most of the city. While the team didn't like seeing some of the Cornerians dying, it was a faster way of beating the enemy and sooner or later, the entire city was Venomian-free.

"Piece 'a cake!" said Kyle.

"Don't celebrate too early, guys." said Leon.

Sooner than later, Ivy detected a much larger target on radar in the sea approaching the city. She sped right towards it, the others following her. They soon saw it was a carrier with two "arms" containing air fighters and missiles.

"Get out of my way!" shouted the pilot.

"Over my dead body!" shouted Angel.

Ivy was busy scanning the airship's shield and when it was done, it was displayed on everyone's monitors. Clyde immediately went for the cockpit, but it did no damage to the vessel.

"Ha ha ha!! Is that all you have?!" sneered the pilot, as he opened his artilary.

"Guys! Concentrate your fire on the open section!" shouted Ivy.

The gang tried as he kept changing arms. It didn't take long before Clyde took out his left artilary and Kyle his right. Then all four in unison took out the cockpit, barrel rolling its laser fire.

"Who in the world are you guys?!" exclaimed the pilot, as the ship was crippling apart.

"Who are we?" answered Clyde. "We're Star Wolf!"

"You will NEVER defeat DASH BOWMAN!!!!!!!!!"

Those were the pilots final words before the carrier sank and exploaded in the sea. The Wolfen's prepared to leave the planet as Clyde demanded a report from everyone.

"This is Clyde. All ships made it and Corneria has been liberated. All ships report in!"

"That was all too easy for me." said Kyle.

"I'm okay, for now." said Ivy.

"Looking good, as ever." said Angel.

"Great job, team." said Leon. "Now come to the ship so we can repair the ships."

"Understood." said Clyde. "Then, we can get through Meteo, the asteroid field and liberate the rest of the system. Oh, and Kyle. Next time....for the love of Lylat, _please_ try not to put others' lives in danger, okay?"

"Whatever." was all Kyle said as the team exited Cornerian atmosphere.

(A/N: So, what did ya think of it? I know it wasn't my best, but I did all I could. So please review and I'll see ya next time!)


	3. Chapter 2: Ambush in Earth!

Star Wolf: Assault

Chapter 2: Meteo (Pt. 1) — Ambush in Earth!

(A/N: Sorry for the late updates. I've been pretty busy as of late. But whatever. Here's the next chapter.)

* * *

In the docking bay of the Great Wolf, Ivy was fixing up the Wolfen's. They weren't in too bad a shape, but she still couldn't get over Kyle not concerned about risking lives to defeat the Venomians in Corneria. She simply sighed as she finished his ship.

She couldn't understand why he hated Cornerians so much. Ivy really cared for Kyle. No...more than that. She _loved_ him! She sorta pictured her living together on a distant, beautiful planet for the rest of their lives, looking at the stars and making out all night. And then get married and have kids and all the stuff you see in romantic fiction. But with his mistrust, she doesn't know if it'll happen at all...

"Ivy! Get to the bridge immediately!" Ivy's thoughts were interrupted by Leon's voice on the loud speaker. Without a word, Ivy went up to the control room.

When she reached the control room, the team was speaking via telecom to General Peppy. His look seemed rather mixed.

"Well done, Star Wolf!" he said. "Corneria is saved. Although...it will take several days—perhaps weeks—for the capitol city to fully recover from the invasion."

"And a constant bombing," said Angel, turning to Kyle, "which _someone_ caused because he was such a dick!"

"Hey! Both sides deserved those bombs and you know it!" snapped Kyle.

"Hmph! I can tell you don't get many dates. How many girlfriends ya had; none?"

"At least I'm not a hooker like you are!"

"As if _you'll_ ever get laid in your life...jackass!"

"Why you little-!"

Clyde had to break up the argument. "Stop it! Both of you!" Both Kyle and Angel huffed and turned away from one another, as Clyde sighed.

Ivy saluted to General Peppy. "How did it go there, Ivy?" asked the General.

"It was a cakewalk!...sir." said Ivy. "Our ships took minimal damage and we outwitted the enemy with ease!"

"Very well done. However...the Venomians will become stronger as you proceed on. You are now approaching Meteo, the asteroid belt that separates Corneria from the rest of the system. Once you get past this, I will download you a map with indicated planets and areas that are under Venomian control." And Pepper's transmission cut off.

ROB downloaded images of the entire area of Meteo and displayed them on the screen. The team were amazed at how large the asteroid belt was. They knew this wouldn't be easy...

"Like finding a needle in a haystack." said Kyle. "Getting outta here's not gonna be as easy as I thought."

"There's more," said Ivy. "With an area this large, there could be a mass amount of enemy ambushes. We might not be able to make it out alive!"

"This is gonna be quite the adventure, I'll say that..." said Angel, as she was checking her fingernails.

"Alright. We'll have to split up to find a way out." announced Clyde. "We can cover more ground and leave Dash's nincombutts guessing where we are."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" said Angel.

* * *

As the four ships were launched into the belt, they stayed in formation, for now. But all that was about to change...

"Remember," said Clyde. "Keep an eye on your radar and the space."

"Got it!" said Angel.

"Kyle...be careful." said Ivy, concerningly.

"I will." replied Kyle. "Just...good luck."

Ivy sort of blushed at his comment. She thought she also saw him blush, but she must have imagined it. Not to mention seeing Kyle blush is a miracle.

"Alright, team," said Clyde. "let's move!" And the team took their separate paths.

* * *

Clyde kept the straight path, destroying any space rocks that got in his way. It had seemed perhaps a bit too quiet...

"Whatever you do, Clyde, don't mess up that Wolfen!" warned Leon.

"Hey, relax, Leon!" said Clyde. "There is nothing to worry about! Everything is under control!"

ZAM!

Perhaps Clyde had spoken too soon. As he zoomed past an asteroid, his ship was attacked from behind by a group of 5 Venomian ships.

"Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me!" he snarled. "Already?"

"Clyde, focus!" said Leon. "Never let your guard down for one second!"

"Oh, now ya tell me!" Clyde was trying to dodge the Venomian ships' fire. He had to outfly them, somehow...

* * *

Ivy was destroying some space rocks when she got Kyle on the mind again. She really did like him and thought of how she could secretly disobey Clyde's orders and join him to help him get out of the Asteroid Belt.

But she had remembered something: there's a camera in all the Wolfen's for Leon to see what was going on. She knew Leon'd catch her and she didn't want to get into trouble. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by a trio of fighters. They were pretty weak and Ivy only wasted a couple of shots to kill them.

"That was almost _too_ easy..." she thought.

Perhaps it was, too. After killing the ships, four ships were hitting her from behind. Ivy tried to evade, but four more from behind an asteroid went after her, and another four; and another four; and another four...

"This isn't good!" she shouted, trying to evade their attacks.

* * *

Kyle was not having any troubles, for now. He was just blasting some meteoroids and asteroids away. But then, he realized something was very wrong...

"It's quiet...too quiet..."

He spotted absolutely no Venomian ships, fighters, vessels, nothing. Nothing in plain sight. Plain sight...

It was then that he took a look at the radar. He noticed something behind an incoming meteor: a pack of six Venom ships!

"Damn! It's a trap!" he shouted.

The pack of ships appeared from the meteor and began shooting at Kyle's Wolfen. The chimp, however, saw this attack coming (ala having looked at the radar) and easily beat them all with a single bomb. But he heard a scream on his commlink...

"DANG! There's too many of them to han—AAAH! I'm hit!" Kyle heard Ivy's voice. He looked up and saw Ivy's Wolfen being attacked by 20 or so Venomian vessels.

"Hang on, Ivy! I'm on my way!" he shouted as he accelerated to help Ivy.

"I don't know how long I can hold out for!" said Ivy, as her ship continued to be attacked. Leon advised her to get outta there, but she was losing confidence.

"DANGER! G-Diffuser on Ivy's ship is becoming unresponsive. Unsure if it can be fixed." announced ROB.

Ivy was starting to cry, as she heard her ship begin to lose power. S=Her confidence was shattered and she was not even trying anymore. All hope was lost for her...

"I'm sorry, guys..." she weeped. "I couldn't do it..."

"HEY, SCUMBAGS!" she heard a voice on her commlink. It was Kyle. But She ignored it...

Kyle was behind the group of 20 fighter jets and locked onto them, preparing a little surprise...

"Here's a little present from me...EAT THIS!" he launched a bomb which destroyed all of them. He flew over to where Ivy's craft was. He could see her crying. It made him sad, seeing her like that.

"Ivy? You okay?" he asked. This time, she didn't ignore him. She lifted her head up and wiped some tears off her face. She looked for the enemies after her, but they were gone. "Am I...dead?" she asked herself.

"Not on my watch." replied Kyle. She looked out to see him there. She was confused. Clyde's orders were to separate. Why was he there?

"K-Kyle...?" Ivy was still weeping, a bit, but didn't want him to see it. "But why...?"

"Friends don't let friends lose confidence and die." said Kyle. "It's okay to cry, but to lose your self-esteem...not happening."

Ivy started to blush. She had never thought about how Kyle would care for her this much. It was then that her tears had faded away and all her sadness and unhappiness was replaced with surprise and joy. "Kyle..."

* * *

(A/N: And that's where I'm gonna stop the chapter. I hope this was pretty entertaining for ya. I am very proud of this, I think. Please review and see ay for Chapter 3!)


	4. Chapter 3: Pigma's Revenge

Star Wolf: Assault

Chapter 3: Meteo (Pt. 2) — Pigma's Revenge

* * *

(A/N: I think the title of this tells us who's gonna show up here. And yes, it's in his cube form from Star Fox Assault. Also, keep a look out for a Star Fox 64 reference.)

Angel was having an easy time facing the enemies from the get-go. Swarms of them came from all over the place; from behind rocks, within rocks, outta nowhere, from other planets, and even from behind her. And she had no problem taking out all the Venomian threats. It seemed almost too easy for her...

Suddenly, she saw something very strange ahead of her; some sort of ring with blue neon lights, almost as if telling her to go through it. Cautiously, she piloted her Wolfen through the ring. Then her ship started to slightly spin...and she wasn't doing anything!

Then, she saw another one; she went through and it span again. Then another one; it happened again. And another, and another, and another when her Wolfen began to really spin rapidly. She felt she'd get dizzy. Not even Leon or ROB knew what was happening.

Things were getting worse. A pack of four Venomian robots were chasing her. She thought she wouldn't make it until she went through one more hoop. Her Wolfen began to change multi-color and what happened next...

* * *

Her ship went through some sort of warp and then disappeared. The communications from her ship were terminated. Even the on-board camera accessed by Leon was inoperable. Leon kept trying to get to her commlink and camera, but to no avail.

"This isn't good..." he sighed. "Bad news, kids. We've lost contact with Angel's ship."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Clyde. "Are you serious?"

"Not even her on-board camera will work, Clyde."

"Dammit!" Clyde's heart was broken. The one he loved is gone and he may never see her again. It saddened him. But he knew he had to push on...somehow...

* * *

Kyle was still flying through the belt, blasting anything that got in his path. But he wasn't alone, this time. He had Ivy by his side now, which he liked. In fact, although he may never admit it, he actually likes Ivy. A lot. She is the one that makes him happy and all his hatred for Cornerians go away, temporarily. He just wishes he had the courage to tell her...

"She's probably not interested in a jackass like me anyway..." he often thinks to himself.

Kyle took lead in blasting the asteroids and Venomians, with Ivy's vessel right beside his. She did her share of firepower, but lacked the confidence to kill as much as he did. Just then, they came to a little blockade. Actually, a BIG blockade!

There were huge asteroids up ahead. They kept smashing into one another, giving little room to pass for bycoming space travellers. This was a problem...

Kyle thought, for a moment, at the situation, literally right before him. He knew that accelerating at a great pace would make himself through with ease and perhaps not cause any serious damage to his own ship. But there was a problem: Ivy was with him. He knew her lack of confidence would keep her from getting through the barricade.

He looked at her, when he thought she wasn't looking. She truly was beautiful. An angel in his eyes. He couldn't see her not make it with him, but how were they going to make it out?

"We're going in." he decided. There was no other choice...

* * *

Clyde tried to continue on, but it was no good to do without the known fate of his love, Angel. If she was gone from him for good, he didn't know what he could do with his team, how to lead. As he destroyed a group of Venom robots, he saw something odd. It looked like some sort of space station. But what was it doing here?

"What the hell?" he questioned. "Leon, you see that?"

"I see it alright." said Leon. "Looks like a Venom space base. Guess Dash was planning ahead."

"Right near Cornerian air space..."

(A/N: Before anyone asks, yes, this is the same base from Star Fox Assault)

"This is bad." said Ivy. "If Dash ordered his troops to make a base after an invasion on Corneria, he must have been knowing we'd come and free the planet. Then, he'd let loose a second invasion, hoping we wouldn't know or not get back to Corneria in time!"

"Displaying images of Venomian base now. Spy Cameras showing video." announced ROB, as images of the base's interior were shown. They weren't good.

"Dang!" cursed Leon. "Clyde, you've got to get into the core of the base and destroy it before the invasion squad reaches Corneria!"

"Got it, Leon!" said Clyde, as he flew his ship thrust forward into the base. When the first doors opened, there was a pack of 10 Venomian fighter jets not expecting his arrival. They paid the price with a single bomb, which caught the rest of the base on high alert.

"Hey! What the hell?" exclaimed a Venom commander.

Clyde continued to destroy the jets and robots that got in his way. The Venomian commander ordered a near full lockdown and high security alert of the base after Clyde got past the third door. The fourth then closed up on him.

"Damn! Dead end!"

"Clyde!" shouted Leon, indicating a somewhat-large vent on the floor, "Head down there!" Clyde followed Leon's instructions, as he kept blasting anything that got in his way.

* * *

"Kyle, are you sure this is okay?"

Ivy was scared. She really didn't wanna go through there, especially with little confidence. She was a complete coward now, afraid of being crushed by the boulders in front.

"We don't have a choice, Ivy." said Kyle. "We have to go through here if we wanna get to Venom. You and I know that as well as that stupid rabbit. It's either go through there and liberate Lylat...or stay here and let the system fall."

Ivy thought about this for a moment. She knew Kyle was right. It's either go through or let Lylat fall. She hesitantly nodded to him, and Kyle nodded back. "Just stay near me." he said.

Kyle accelerated towards the bombardment of asteroids, with Ivy trailing behind. She was nervous about going through, but Ivy knew Kyle would help company. They were close to their exit when she saw some asteroids collide and bounce towards them. She was scared and quickly braked. "I can't do it!"

Kyle knew something was wrong. He had to U-Turn back to Ivy's position, barely avoiding getting hit. He could tell something was wrong with how quickly she braked. Not to mention...he saw her crying again. She was sobbing more than last time, too.

"Ivy. Why did you brake?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Kyle..." she sobbed. "You have to go on without me. I can't do it! I just can't! Just go on!"

"Without _you_?" he exclaimed. "You must be outta your friggin' mind! I'm not leaving you here!"

Ivy looked up at him, still crying. Kyle could see how sad she was. It made him unhappy. If he weren't stuck in his ship, he would go in and wipe the tears off her face and convince her to put that frown off her. But instead...he did something else...

"Ivy," he began, "I hate to see you cry. Please don't. You have to believe in yourself. If you say you can't...then you're lying. Just believe."

Ivy looked up at Kyle. His passionate words spoke so much of him. He wouldn't let her give up and she felt touched by his words. She at last found the confidence within herself to make it through.

"On your mark, Kyle." she said smiling.

Kyle nodded, feeling happy that he helped Ivy. With their jets set to full ignition, they made it straight through the huge rocks and to their surprise, they were out of the belt.

"We made it!" shouted Ivy.

"See? What did I tell ya?" said Kyle. "Just had to believe in yourself..."

Ivy smiled and blew him a little kiss. This made him blush, a bit. But their celebration was fleeting...

They saw up ahead a large, circular-like thing. Leon was shocked; he knew what—or rather "who"-it was. "It can't be..."

"Star...Wolf..." said a voice from the large object. "Star...Wolf..."

"Huh?" said Kyle. "What the?"

"Who said that?" asked Ivy.

"Not...friends..." said the same voice. "You're not...the Star Wolf I know..."

It was then that Leon knew for _certain _who that voice belonged to. It was his former wingmate, Pigma Dengar. "Pigma?"

"You must be...DESTROYED!"

Then, the circular object came to life. Pigma had woken up, so to speak. From his discus form came metal tentacles and missile launchers. The core of his body also opened to show his cybernetic face.

"_That's_ Pigma?" said Ivy, freaked out.

"Man, that thing is ugly!" said Kyle.

"You will be destroyed, imposters!" said Pigma. "Destroy...destroy..."

The missiles launched and were heading right for Ivy. She couldn't get outta the way in time.

"Watch out, Ivy!" shouted Kyle, as he blasted all the missiles away before they hit Ivy's ship. Ivy was infatuated at that moment that happened.

The core closed up, hiding the face of Pigma, for now. The tentacles soon shot lasers, which the duo rolled out to dodge. The duo shot a few of the tentacles and destroyed them. But they felt it'd go forever...

* * *

Clyde kept flying in and out of rooms to get to the core. It was tough, considering the damage done to his morality and that going through an enemy base was not easy. After an exaspirating hour, he finally found the core of the base.

"Clyde! Half the invasion squad is nearly out of the asteroid belt!" announced Leon. "Hurry up and take out that core and get outta there!"

"Got it!" shouted Clyde. He made short work of it, with only a couple of bombs, it was blown to bits. Clyde evacuated with the emergency exit before he was toasted.

* * *

Ivy and Kyle had destroyed nearly all tentacles destroyed. Ivy fired back at all the missiles and both dodged whatever was coming their way. Kyle blasted the last tentacle. It was then that Pigma's face was revealed. Kyle still thought it was ugly.

Somewhat larger missiles were launched, which Ivy used a bomb on. Then the face of Pigma closed. That was not a good thing...

"That's not good..." said Kyle.

His prediction was on the mark. Pink energy was flowing inside Pigma's discus form. They had a feeling what this meant; Pigma was about to fire a beam. "Ivy! Be on guard!"

The core opened up and Pigma released a large energy beam. It was heading straight for Ivy's Wolfen. She didn't have time to get out of the way. Kyle would see his love die in front of him...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He barrel rolled into Ivy's Wolfen and took the hit for her. Two of the wings on his ship were destroyed and most of his G-Diffuser was damaged.

Ivy was shocked and horrified at what just happened. From sadness came anger. She realized that Pigma was immobile and took this advantage to fire like a madwoman. She finished it with one bomb, which destroyed Pigma...for good, this time.

Out of nowhere, Clyde showed up. He saw the damage done to Kyle's ship. He knew Ivy's was also probably damaged. "You guys okay?"

"Thanks to Kyle, I am." said Ivy, smiling.

"I'll be fine. Just worry about Ivy, okay?" groaned Kyle.

"Any news on Angel?" asked Clyde.

"Afraid not." sighed Leon. "It's all the same."

"Dammit..." All three Wolfens flied all over to the Great Wolf.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that was long! Hope ya like it! Now please review and see ya later!)


End file.
